Mundstück
by A. Strudel
Summary: Austria's terrible sense of direction gets him lost in the middle of Tokyo, and to add to his misery Prussia comes along to taunt him!  What he didn't expect, though, was the kindness he received.  Fluff, slight BL-Enjoy!


_Hiya guys, back with another fluff... I guess smut is not for me, haha. I'm more a crack/fluff author. Erm, I don't know any Austrian German-so I apologize for the inaccuracies in the language. I just googled simple phrases. I do know Japanese though. ;P This is a prompt from the kink meme and, being the wimpy gen-fic writer I am, I had to fill it! :) The title of the story is quite random. I couldn't think of anything so I glanced at the box of my new mouthpiece from Germany ahaha~  
_

_

* * *

_

I'm such a big fool. Austria was about ready to toss his defunct cell phone into the garbage along with his cool demeanor, standing outside the enormous Studio ALTA building in 5 degree Celsius weather, wearing only his dress shirt, pants, boots, and a flimsy baseball cap given as a freebie from a nearby electronics store. I would discard of this useless device, however, if trashcans existed at all in Japan! Austria's embarrassment was double-folded when he realized the passerbys among the mob of people making their way were wearing warm peacoats of wool and thick, soft scarves.

"Entschuldigen Sie, sprechen Sie Deutsch?" he asked to nobody in particular. The appropriately-dressed crowd stared ahead at their destination, disguising their ignorance of this silly Austrian fool who forgot his winter coat. "母、その男の人に助けたほうがいい、" he heard a young child tell her mother, tugging at her sleeve. "いそがしすぎる、梅子。そして、コートを忘れたので、馬鹿でしょう。"

Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, a green payphone was on the wall, and to his relief unoccupied. Austria spotted the fee for a call: 85円 "Ah, that's hardly a euro!" Austria said, eagerly digging into his pockets.

As his hands met with empty air, his heart sank, nearly as quickly as the sun below the jagged tops of the Tokyo skyscrapers. His chances of contacting anybody whom he could comprehend vanished.

Austria thought again about attempting to decipher the terrifyingly detailed map of Shinjuku, glancing at the large, white-lit maze of a city plastered on the wall across from him. The Keio Plaza Hotel couldn't possibly be that far. In fact, he had walked here in the first-

Suddenly, he froze, spotting a shock of white hair, and regrettably, his violet eyes locked on a pair of red ones.

Prussia flashed a grin, already taunting him with a clearly cozy black parka. Austria stood in the mix of shock, terror, humiliation, and hypothermia before he attempted dashing into the closest store (for instance, a purikura booth-there's no way Prussia could stand its girlishness). As soon as he caught sight of a nearby Beauty Beauty Gold Forever, a gloved hand caught the back of his collar.

"Specs, I didn't know you were interested in that sparkly shit," Prussia said. "It doesn't surprise me a bit, though! I bet you always wanted to put on makeup, eh?"

Austria didn't turn around, feeling the creep of red blush on his face. He was freezing, exhausted, starving, and Prussia was breaking him.

"P-please, Prussia," he replied meekly, shivering, "the last thing I would like to be in the presence of is you."

"Ow, you nerd, that was cold," Prussia said in heavy sarcasm. "Speaking of cold, what the hell are you wearing? Can't afford cable in your room or somethin'? Not awesome enough to find the weather channel, I guess! Hahaha," he laughed off. Austria chose to remain silent, biting back a frown and the tickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're deaf, are ya? Lemme see your face-" Prussia grabbed Austria's shoulder and tugged on it, but he wouldn't budge.

"No-s-stop, please," he said as clearly as possible without revealing the quaver in his voice.

"Hmmmm? What, do you have makeup on now?" With a forceful jerk Prussia turned the man around, his playful leer meeting with pink, pitiable, wet eyes, blue, icy lips, and a very pale Austria. At this moment Austria's embarrassment intensified, and he slapped Prussia mercilessly at once, breaking into more sobs.

Rubbing the soreness on his left cheek, Prussia felt a tightness in his chest, gripping at him more painfully than the slap itself. Watching Austria curl back into his miserable position-that is, sniveling and trembling in a defenseless fashion-would normally bring Prussia into raucous laughter, but he couldn't dare to even chuckle this time.

"Oi, Austria-" He paused, and he felt an uncomfortable sensation in his belly. "What-what hotel do you go to?" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Fool, what do you care," Austria replied with his back turned. Prussia opened a flap of his parka, giving enough space for the aristocrat, and pulled Austria into an embrace from the side. Austria thought about shaking him off at this sudden contact until he felt how warm Prussia's body was, holding a mental debate within his head about forgiving him so easily.

Next to him he heard a few beeping sounds, and Prussia held up his phone to Austria. "See, just enter the name of the hotel and," Prussia said, clumsily. Geez, why'm I feeling so nervous about this? "we'll... go over there, or something."

"Ah, well, you're back safe. I'm gonna go now." Prussia headed back to the door of Austria's room rather unceremoniously.

"Wait, Prussia!" It came involuntarily, and Austria fought back a blush to think fast. "You... it would do well if you'd stay here a bit. It's started to rain heavily outside."

Prussia crossed his arms and pondered over it. "Fine, but only until next morning." He took off his jacket and his hand was close to releasing it onto the floor, until he brought up his arm again and placed it onto the coat hanger. He looked at the bed.

"A single queen-sized? If a thunderstorm comes, you better not piss your pants," Prussia joked. He hopped into the bed next to Austria, who turned off the lights. It was dark, but Prussia restrained himself from pressing his lips onto Austria's smile.

Prussia's first conscious breath of the morning smelled of butter. He sat up sleepily, and before him was Austria flipping jacks over a stove.

"I see you're awake now. Here, have something to eat, it's cold." Austria took the large frying pan (Prussia shuddered for a second) and turned it over a plate. He garnished it with chocolate spread and strawberries, then powdered it with confectioner's sugar, revealing a mouthwatering, sweet pancake.

"How'd you know I love pancakes, Specs?" Prussia rubbed his eyes, gazing at a happy Austria in warm flannel pajamas, hair unslicked and a lavender apron around his waist.

"It's all over your blog, Prussia. I've never made pancakes before, so, umm," he said, stacking a pile of the delicious pancakes onto the plate, "I burned some, although by slightly."

The plate was placed on the bed-table, the pancakes' fresh steam warming Prussia's face quite pleasantly.

"I'll eat the burnt ones too!"

* * *

_Entschuldigen Sie, sprechen Sie Deutsch? - Excuse me, do you speak German?_

_母、その男の人に助けたほうがいい- Mommy, we should help that man_

_いそがしすぎる、梅子。そして、コートを忘れたので、馬鹿でしょう- I'm too busy, Umeko. And, he's probably an idiot for not bringing his coat._


End file.
